


Echo

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, i dont know how to tag this just read it, i guess?, i wrote this after binge reading all the pages of horrortale that are available on deviantart, idk this was just a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: An echo flower in Waterfall reveals a terrible plan to Sans.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> based on this horrortale comic page: https://www.deviantart.com/sour-apple-studios/art/Horrortale-55-5-Leaves-dropping-759131172  
> i got requested by a friend to write abt horrortale sans so i read the whole horrortale comic at once and i was particularly inspired by that page bc like. wtf would sans be thinking as he listened to that?  
> anyway rated teen for the blatant discussion of killing sans, but this is mostly pretty okay i think

Sans was walking through Waterfall when he heard it. 

An echo flower. Simple enough. But it was speaking in Undyne’s voice. 

He leaned in to listen.

“You can’t do this to me. You can’t make me choose.”

Alphys’ voice cut in.

“Your majesty. Please try to understand. I would never suggest such a horrible solution if there was any other way. But the horrible truth is there isn’t. How could I keep this information to myself, knowing that it could be our last hope?”

He frowned. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Undyne, if you don’t do this, we are all going to die.”

Undyne’s voice interrupted again.

“NO. What you’re suggesting is MURDER.”

…Murder?

“I don’t care what happens. I will NEVER sacrifice one of my own! If we are all going to die-”

She paused.

“-we are all going to die as **friends.** ”

He relaxed a bit. He could always count on Undyne to do what was right.

“You don’t know him like I do, Undyne. Just invite him to the core. Sans might-”

He went cold. They were talking about _him?_ He lost focus and completely missed how Undyne replied. He only managed to collect himself in time to hear what Alphys said in response.

“I don’t want him dead! I want everyone else to LIVE!!! There’s a difference!”

He had thought they were friends. So why was she trying to justify killing him?

“His power is astonishing, Undyne. If we extract it, it can jump-start the core and save countless lives. I… I know it’s abhorrent. I love him too. But if it’s not now, _**it will be later.**_ ”

So there was no way out, then? 

“And he’s smart. Sans might already know about all this. Maybe… He’s waiting for you to ask him.”

Waiting to be asked to _**die?**_

“Maybe… he’ll want to do it.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s depressed-”

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!”

Eesh. When was the last time he’d heard Undyne so pissed??

“After all he does for us-”

She paused again.

“-I’ll never hurt him. Never.”

The echo flower looped back to the start after that.

He couldn’t breathe. 

Alphys wanted to _kill_ him.

Sure, Undyne hated the idea of it, but how far would that get him? How long would it last? 

Did it even matter what Undyne thought? How far would Alphys be willing to go on her own? 

Times were desperate. Desperate enough to put the thought of killing him in her head. Who was to say it wasn’t desperate enough for her to act on it? 

…He needed to go to his lab. He had to come up with a solution, and **fast.**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at theradicalace.tumblr.com for more of me writing about aus i know nothing about


End file.
